Rukawa decided to cook!
by blablahblergh
Summary: Chapter 6 uppp! This might be the ending... I dunno... You tell me... Sorry for the delay... I was lazy...
1. Do I have to eat?

Hey! Before you read this, the poem's in haiku form ok!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slamdunk.  
  
  
  
A.N. I wrote this while reviewing for my exams. I was so hungry then! Product of boredom. by yours truly. Haha.  
  
  
  
Rukawa Decided to Cook  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Do I have to?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rice is burned up  
  
The viand smells, looks like puke  
  
"itadekimas?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~Hey, what do you think?  
  
  
  
  
  
~Review pls!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Thank you! 


	2. I'm REALLY hungry...

Hey! Before you read this, the story's in haiku form ok!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slamdunk.  
  
  
  
A.N. YES! I'm still continuing it but it's still in haiku form.  
  
  
  
Thank Yous: renei (it's still haiku because it's simpler.haha.), tensaispira (this is the second chapter. Still short! Haha.), yoriko sakura- chan (t.y.!), frack (t.y. hehe.) , pat (wag ka na! Sa service na lang), lain (t.y.!) and..  
  
maemi (tae ka! Ate ko pala. Haha. Minemorize mo ba?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa Decided to Cook  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: I'm REALLY hungry.  
  
  
  
I searched for the phone  
  
Dialed McDonald's number  
  
Desperate measures.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Hey, what do you think?  
  
  
  
  
  
~Review pls!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Thank you! 


	3. DAMNATION!

Hey! Before you read this, the story's in haiku form ok!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slamdunk.  
  
  
  
A.N. YES! I'm still continuing it but it's still in haiku form.  
  
  
  
Thank Yous: to ALL those who reviewed. amm.. what I know is, haikus are composed of words with a 5-7-5 syllable pattern. maybe my teacher's wrong? All I can say is, EWANNN.. Basta haiku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa Decided to Cook  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: DAMNATION!  
  
  
  
The line is busy  
  
Dang! The whole world is against me  
  
I'm so hungry now.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Hey, what do you think?  
  
  
  
  
  
~Review pls!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Thank you! 


	4. I think I'm getting weak now

A.N. Erm… wala lang.

Thank Yous: To all those who reviewed the previous chapter namely: [in alphabetical order]

1EY Blue6-Blood6]6 maemi Naomhee Pamela renei tensaispira yoriko-sakura chan 

Rukawa Decided to Cook 

Chapter 4: I think I'm getting weak now…

Alone in this place

Hunger getting into me

I can't do a thing…

~Hey, what do you think?

~Review pls!

~Thank you!


	5. I just realized I have no friends

**A.N.** Don't worry… As much as I love torturing Rukawa, I have no plans of killing him… yet.

Thank Yous: [first to last in reviewing order] 

~ nightcat82 -- thank you!

~ Tina Caps -- Hehe. Poor, rich Rukawa…

~ Silhouette Panther -- thank you! [But sweet? Which haiku was that?]

~ maemi -- ate… sorry! Hindi ko pa nagagawa yung songfic na tungkol sa iyo! Pano ba magbura ng previous story? Kase gusto ko hanggang 8 lang fic ko…

~ tensaispira -- good news! He's not dying on this chapter! 

~ Frack -- thank you!

~ shinichimaki-gal -- you want 2 haikus per chapter? Sige. Ewan ko lang kung pati next chap gagawin kong dalawa ha…

~ disgusted reader -- Guess what? I passed my exams! Hooray for me! Yeah!

~ yoriko sakura-chan -- the jolibee part was supposed to be in chap2. My sister said that it was better to replace jollibee to McDo. Tee hee! Siguro sa succeeding chaps may jabee na.

~ renei -- I think both suits him. ahahahahha

~ fire-phinx – shempre kaya pa nya yan… eh si Rukawa ba naman eh… salamat ha.

~ Blue6-Blood6]6 – grabe… ang hirap talaga I-type ng name mo… ^_^

~ babypooh – hehe. Puke-like cooking… burnt rice… What do you mean, "edible"?

Rukawa Decided to Cook 

**Chapter 5: I just realized I have no friends**

Now I feel dizzy

I better get up and eat

The problem is, where?

I've no money left

Not even friends to eat with

So what? I'll manage…

[I can just hear Ru, Ka and Wa volunteering their cooking already…]

[Hunger and pride can't get you anywhere, Rukawa!]

~twrngtwrngtwrngtwrng!

Hey! Review pleezzzzz or better yet, e-mails pleeezzzzz

qwerty

*Bow~


	6. I'm Only Human

**A.N.** You remember me?! You have the talent of remembering the past, then! 

Thank Yous: [first to last in reviewing order] 

 Yoriko sakura-chan, Silhouette Panther, june, Eliar Swiftfire, Tina Caps, tensaispira, Frack, TO JUNE AND DISGUSTED READER, renei, sLL

Rukawa Decided to Cook 

**Chapter 6: I'm Only Human**

I need energy

I guess my cooking's ok

Have no choice, do I?

This is disgusting…

It's torturing me to death…

One more and I'll… GWAAAARRRRKKKKK

**Yuck 

"Anyone can do what he must do and when he says he cannot, it is because he will not"

qwerty

*Bai~


End file.
